Where's My Milk?
by MissKrox
Summary: Okay, I've waited and waited and yet still not a single review...Please R&R this story...if no one reviews I will not continue with it, I need it know what you think. It means alot
1. Default Chapter

Note: I have nothing to do with the WWE and it's characters. In no way what so ever do I have anything to do with these people and their lives.  


Phédre awoke with a startle. Sweat was rolling of her brow, yet another nightmare had disturbed her sleep. "Why does this keep happening?!" She screamed at herself. All she could do was cry. Not one night since that accident has she been able to sleep. Her doctor had given her medication, yet she refused to take it. The feelings it gave her just didn't feel right. It made her feel like she was lost in everything around her. She just couldn't take it. She refused to.

She rolled herself out of bed and walked through her hallway to the kitchen. Grabbing the milk carton and glass she poured herself the last drop that remained in the carton. "What the hell?! What happened to my milk? I know I had a full carton yesterday...I mean I just bought it...Kurt!!!!!!!!" She yelled knowing he was nowhere to hear. Throwing the milk carton away, well more like slamming, she made her way back to the bedroom. "Why does he always have to drink every bit of my milk except for the last drop?" Mumbling to herself. She grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to take a shower.

**********************************************************************************************

Laughing as he jogged Kurt kept thinking to himself about his gold medals. "So purty, so purty and gold. They're gorgeous and sexy and look so good on my neck." Singing his little taunt made him happier as he repeated his song. 

**********************************************************************************************

Phédre felt better when she stepped out of her shower. Not getting enough sleep was a taking a major toll on her body. She had to find some way of getting the sleep she needed, but now wasn't the time. Right now she had to get ready for work. The arena was about two hours from her home and she had to pack for another month or so away from it. Kurt was supposed to pick her up on his way back through town. She only had one night at home, but she still was unable to sleep in her own bed. 

Her house seemed really quiet and peaceful; it made her feel uneasy at times, yet sometimes she enjoyed that time alone. Hearing the sound of a car horn, she made her way to the door with her suitcase in hand. Kurt was outside waiting in his car.

"You know, it would be nice for to you help me with my suitcase." Phédre said dryly.

"You're a big girl now, oh and you're an independent woman, right? I mean that is what you keep telling me, you don't need your big brother to take care of you."

"You know what...you suck!" She shouted as she threw her suitcase in the back seat.

"Well, that's kind of odd, I hear that all the time." Kurt said looking back at her with a huge grin on his face. Looking up at him they both started to laugh. "You missed me, didn't ya?"

"Of course, I only haven't seen you since, ummm...yesterday when you drank almost all of my milk except for a single drop and put it back in the refrigerator." She said sarcastically.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked seriously.

"No."

"Have you taken any of the--"

"Kurt you know I can't stand taking that stuff. It makes me feel..."

"I know, I know, we'll figure something out, but you need to get some sleep. We have to tell Vince that you can't perform tonight. Not in this condition."

"Kurt..."

"Don't Kurt me...Mama told me to keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You're not going to get in that ring tired and end up getting yourself hurt. Vince will understand."

"Okay Kurt, okay." She said in self-defeat.

**********************************************************************************************

"Hey, Phédre how's it going?" Hazel asked as she entered the locker room. The look on her face said it all.

"Not too good, not too bad. I still didn't get any sleep." Phédre said tiredly. "Kurt went and talked to Vince and now I won't be competing tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry Phédre, but you know you can't compete when you're tired like this. Maybe those pills you got from the doctor may ---"

"NO!!!!! Those pills aren't the answer to my problem they just make it worse than it is. You've seen me when I've used them. Do you really think they helped me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I just thought that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go. I can't talk to you when you're like this. It's not you talking; it's someone else." Hazel got up and walked out of the room. 

Kurt was standing outside of the locker room when he saw Hazel storm out. "Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Nowhere, just...I umm... am going to get a drink that's all." Hazel replied.

"Is everyone dressed in there or should I just wait?" He asked.

"Go ahead and go in. Phédre is the only one in there."

"Thanks." He said going inside. "Hey Phédre, what are you doing?" He asked seeing her sitting on a bench staring at a bottle of pills in her hands.

"Thinking." She replied softly.

"About what?"

"Taking these pills, maybe they will help me sleep."

"Put them down." 

"No." Phédre snapped at him.

"What do you mean no?" Kurt's eyebrow shot up. "Give me the pills, now. Do I need to repeat myself?" All he got back was cold stare." Okay, let me say this slowly, Give...me...Kurt, "he said pointing at himself,"...the...pills. You see it's so simple." Still nothing. "Okay...you're supposed to be handing the pills to me. You know, stretching your arm out and----" THWACK!! He hit the floor.

"You want the pills? Okay here are the pills!" She shouted throwing the pills down at him. "Oh and by the way...you take two every eight hours with milk!"

"Oooooohhhhh...milk." He said smiling.

"KURT!!!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. With that she stormed out of the locker room.

"Was it something I said?" Kurt thought to himself.


	2. Chap2

"Hey Steph...how you doin'?" Kurt asked charismatically.

"What do you want Kurt?" Stephanie McMahon asked impatiently.

"Would you accompany me to dinner tonight?" Kurt asked as his eyes began to beg.

"No."

"What? Why wouldn't you join me? I am an Olympic gold medallist. I mean I won with a broken neck for crying out loud. Oh yes, it's true, it's true! But you still refuse?"

"Look Kurt you're a great friend and all but...."

"Friend? You dare say friend?" Kurt looked hurt. "Why would anyone call me just friend? An Olympic gold medallist shot down."

"Ummm...yeah." Stephanie said staring at him. "I'm going to go now...uhhh, sorry." With that she walked away.

"NOOO!!!!" Kurt shouted as he went to his knees.

"You know what Kurt...that's sad." A voice came from behind him. "You've asked her what like...twenty times?"

"Twenty-three actually." Kurt replied turning around to see Brock Lesnar.

"That's something I wouldn't have admitted to." Brock said shaking his head.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Never mind...have you seen Phédre?"

"Uhhh...last time I've seen her was when she hit me upside my head and threw a--"

"You know what...I'll just find her myself. Thanks though." Brock said walking off.

**********************************************************************************************

Laying in a dark room Phédre began to sleep. It had been a long time since she slept this well...why couldn't she sleep like this all the time?..."Phédre?" Asked a voice disturbing her sleep. "Are you in here?"

"Why? Why me?" Phédre thought to herself.

"Phédre?" The voice asked again.

"I'm right over here. Turn on a light."

With that the light flipped on. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. In the doorway stood Brock..."God he looks good!" Phédre said to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing...I said nothing." Phédre recovered quickly. She said it out loud... she didn't mean to say it out loud...it just slipped. Okay sleep, need sleep.

"I came to ask how you were doing...Kurt wasn't really any help..."

"I'm fine just tired is all."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then. Sorry for waking you up." He walking out.

"Damn, he's fine!" Phédre exhaled.

"What?" Brock asked as he came back through the doorway.

"Ummm...thanks for asking how I felt...means a lot." She answered quickly.

"No problem. Get some rest." 

"Okay."

That was another close one, Phédre thought to herself again. Damn, I need some sleep. She got up and turned off the light and went to lay down again...with that the John Cena charged through the door. He began yet another of his corny raps.

"Why you lying on the floor, lookin' like a whore, 'bout to walk back through this door, 'bout to get me some lemonade to pour." Just as soon as he came he left.

"Word. Life." Finished Kurt stepping through the door with his finger pointing up towards the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Phédre asked looking really confused.

"What?" Kurt asked.


End file.
